Salt Lake City School of Magic for the Disabled
by Orochimaru's1fangirl
Summary: A letter from Salt Lake City School of Magic for the Disabled to a persective studentb (I may make a story later)


Salt Lake City School of Magic for the Disabled

(SLCSMD)

Headmistress: Sandra di Mort

Dear (student name)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Salt Lake City School of Magic for the Disabled. In the following you will read:

Required books

Required Equipment

Specials needs sheet

Fee Waiver Sheet

School rules

Dorm rules

School houses and history of school

Please fill out all sheets and mark each page to show that you have read it and understand.

Required books

Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

American History (Muggle) for grades 6-7 by George Westers

American History (Magical) for grades 8-9 by Nancy Burnback

World History (both Magical and Muggle) grades 10-11 by Anya Zana and Bathilda Bagshot

Magical and Muggle Politics grade 12 by Rosio Ramos and Catherine Price

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Required Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Uniforms can be sent by mail or bought at school.

Students are allowed to bring a small animal, such as a owl, cat, toad, or snake. Note: must register pets BEFORE school starts so appropriate lodgings can be arranged.

All supplies can be found at your local Magical Mall or at the School Store

If a family cannot pay for supplies, please fill out our fee waiver sheet

Specials needs sheet

Disability:

Mental: information

Physical: information

Visual: information

Medications/accommodations needed:

Other:

Please note that there is one teacher and two aids in each classroom; your child will have assistance if required

Fee Waiver

Family income:

Equipment required:

If we do not feel you need financial assistance, we will mail you back.

School rules

Uniforms must be worn outside the dorms, though bracelettes, necklaces, and bandanas and/different colored socks are allowed.

Class last from 8:00 am-3:30 pm. Students must by to each class on time. If an escort to each class or extra time is needed, please consult the Headmistress.

No bullying teasing will be tolerated.

No racial slurs or talk against Muggle-borns is permitted. Note: students who make any slurs will automatically be giving a detention.

No electronic devises are permitted outside dorms, unless given permission by teacher. Note: if your device in confiscated, it will be sent home.

Respect will be given to all students, teachers, and facility.

Must stay on campus, unless on a school outing or going home for holidays. Note: if you live near campus you will be permitted to leave school to be home on weekends and holidays. For those of you living at the school that are from other areas, you will be allowed to go to your respective places of worship on the weekends. The Dorm masters also plan monthly trips on the weekends to various places.

All students must put for their best effort: our mission is to make you all independent adult witches and wizards.

Dorm rules

Curfue is at 5:00, lights out at 10:00.

Each student must help with chores, which a decided at the beginning of each week.

Dinner is at 7:00, and all students are required to help prepair and clean up after dinner.

Boys and girls are not allowed in each other rooms.

Any inappropriate behavior will be punished.

Each student will have their own wardrobe, and no other students are permitted to steal from it.

Any thievery will result in expulsion and/or a hefty fine.

No books are allowed to be taken out of the library unless given permission.

School houses and history of school SLCSMD was founded in 1855 by Brigham Young, a LDS leader who saw that there was a school for magic in Utah, but it did not address the needs of the disabled. Although originally an LDS school, it has since been secularized.

The houses in our school are:

Sparrow house: for children with mental disabilities, the house goals are: understanding, independent living, and cooperation.

Eagle house: for children with physical disabilities, the house goals are: independent living, self-worth, and charity.

Owl house: for children with visual disabilities, the house goals are: independent living, mobility, and group effort.

Please send us registration form by July 7th.


End file.
